scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Future Shocked
| next= }} Future Shocked is the single story of ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' #8, by DC Comics. Premise On their way back the present, the gang accidentally are sent too far into the far-off future, where they help a family haunted by a futuristic ghost. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * George Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Jane Jetson * Astro * Rosie * Cosmo Spacely * Mr. Cogswell Villains: * Space-Age Specter * Elroy Jetson's remote-controlled robot * Grumpy Ghost of Grizzly Grotto Other characters: * Dino * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Professor Alfred Einstone * Hamstersaurus * Police officer Locations * Space Age ** Orbit City *** Skypad Apartments **** Jetsons home *** Spacely Space Sprockets *** Cogswell's Cogs * Stone Age ** Bedrock * Modern Age ** Grizzly Grotto Objects * Instant dog-treat maker * Instant sandwich maker * Sandwiches * Alfred Einstone's time machine Vehicles * Jetson flying car Suspects Culprits Continuity * The gang were sent into the Space Age from the Stone Age in the previous story, Scooby-Doo, When Are You? Full credits The following credits try to match how they are displayed in the comic as much as possible: * Writer: Sholly Fisch * Artist: Scott Jeralds * Colorist: Wendy Broome * Letterer: Saida Temofonte * Cover artists: Dario Brizuela with Franco Riesco * Assistant editor: Jessica Chen * Editor: Kristy Quinn Notes/trivia * This story marks the first appearance of the Jetsons characters (besides George and Astro, who cameoed at the end of the previous issue's story) in a comic book since the cancellation of The Flintstones and the Jetsons sixteen years earlier. * Elroy also appeared in Marvel Comics' Laff-a-Lympics #11 story The Toys from Tomorrow, featuring Scooby & Shaggy, who Elroy had minimal interaction with. Cultural references * Jane notes that Astro and Scooby sound alike; this is because they were both voiced by Don Messick in their respective cartoons. * Alfred Einstone is a prehistoric parody of Albert Einstein. Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Cartoon characters have a seemingly perpetual life-span, but no living being would still survive beyond the Stone Age like the hamstersaurus did. Unless they the used time machine to send themselves into the future. * George mentions that there are no time machines in his family's time. However, George used time machines in Gold Key Comics' The Jetsons #19 and Marvel Comics' The Flintstones #4 and Laff-a-Lympics #11. Also, Elroy built a time machine in the made-for-TV movie The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones. * When the gang eventually get to the present, the Grumpy Ghost of Grizzly Grotto isn't actually on any of the panels, and neither of the two men with the police officer seem to be the Grumpy Ghost either. Quotes External links * Buy from DC Comics }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up stories